


The Secrets I Hold in My Heart

by Itachi-Uchiha-lover (TheAssassinLover)



Series: Deidara Trilogy [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I actually still almost like this one, despite the cringe of being written by an early teen, old, post from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: I am the only person besides Danzo and the village elders, Madara Uchiha, and my brother who knows the secret of the Uchiha massacre. Itachi told me to join the Akatsuki when Sasuke left the village. They send an annoying blond pyromaniac with a major grudge against Uchihas to meet me. And to make it worse Pein decides to pair me up with him and his partner. I will forever hate Deidara. At least that's what I thought. Now I'm not so sure."You idiot! You're going to get yourself killed. You..." He found a way to shut me up. He pressed his lips to mine. "You talk too much." He whispered. Deixoc





	1. The Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> This is another super old move. It was another of my babies though, and I need to keep it safe from the fanfiction.net overlords. From 2011.

"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me hate me, detest me and live in an unsightly way."

I listened to Itachi's words towards Sasuke as I lie on the ground pretending to be unconscious. As the one person knowing of his true plans I need to help him in any way possible. I hear Itachi start to leave as Sasuke falls unconscious next to me. I sit up. "Wait," He turns back. "When will I know to come?"

"I have a feeling that this may cause sasuke to leave the village seeking power, when he does, come and find me. There is a clearing in the middle of the forest about fifteen miles south. I'll have them send someone to meet you." He said.

I nodded. "Farewell brother." I said.

"Katerina, don't tell anyone." He said seriously.

"I know." I said quietly.

"I'll see you when the time is right." With that he left.

I grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out of the compound. I went to the hospital and told them what happened. They quickly took Sasuke to a room and checked me for any injuries. I was put in the room next to my brothers.

* * *

The next day I walked out and heard two nurses talking. "Did you hear about the Uchiha clan?"

"Yeah the entire clan was killed last night except for Sasuke and Katerina."

"The twins?"

"Uh-huh."

I stopped listening. I was about to go when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned and saw Sasuke. "Hey." I said quietly. He only nodded.

We just left. Going to the Uchiha compound and seeing the damage. I knew it would be hard to keep this secret, but I had to do it for Itachi. I would see him again…I knew I would.

* * *

5 years later…

"Today the groups will be chosen. Traditionally only three students would be put in a group but do to the odd number there will be one group of four." Iruka-sensei said. "Okay team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." Naruto looked ecstatic and Sakura looked like she could kill herself. "And Sasuke and Katerina Uchiha." Sakura and Naruto swapped emotions. I on the other hand could care less. I was out of here as soon as Sasuke was anyways.

"Team eight is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Abarame. And lastly team ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Okay, go to your assigned rooms to meet your jounin squad leader." He said. We all did so.

* * *

"Ugh, where is he?" Naruto asked annoyed. Suddenly he got up and put an eraser above the door. "Hehehe."

"Naruto," Sakura said. "You're going to get us in trouble." I could tell she was secretly glad he did it though.

"He's a jounin, he wouldn't fall for it anyways." Sasuke said. I just kept quiet.

Right after Sasuke said that the door opened and the eraser fell right on our new sensei's head. 'This is a joke, right?" I thought to myself.

He picked up the eraser and looked at us. "My first impression of you…you're all idiots." Naruto and Sakura groaned. 'Your faults.' I thought.

* * *

We went out onto the roof to introduce ourselves. "Just say your name, hobbies, dreams for the future, likes, and dislikes."

"Well why don't you start and show us how it's done?" Naruto asked.

"Well, okay. I'm Kakashi, hobbies…I have lots of hobbies, dreams…I don't really feel like telling you that, likes and dislikes…well I have a lot of those two."

'Well that was totally pointless.' I thought. 'All we learned was his name.'

"Okay," Kakashi-sensei said. "We'll start with you on the right." He pointed at Naruto.

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, MY HOBBIES ARE EATING RAMAN, TRYING NEW TYPES OF RAMAN, AND JUDGING RAMAN, I LIKE WELL, RAMAN, AND I DISLIKE THE THREE MINUTES YOU HAVE TO WAIT TO EAT YOUR INSTANT RAMAN!" 'God could he be any louder?' "MY DREAM FOR THE FUTURE IS TO BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE THE LEAF VILLAGE HAS EVER SEEN!" He finished. 'Thank god.' I thought.

"Okay, you." Kakashi said pointing to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my hobbies are *giggle*, my likes…or the person I like…*giggle*, dreams *giggle."

"Okayyyyyyyyyy, dislikes?"

"NARUTO!" She said madly and Naruto groaned.

"Alright, you." He pointed to Sasuke.

"My name, is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike many things and I don't really like anything. My hobby is training, and what I have isn't a dream, but an ambition fore I will achive it. It is to kill, a certain someone."

An eerie silence fell upon us. "Um, okay, last one."

"I, am Katerina Uchiha. I dislike annoying people who get in my way. I don't really like anything either, except for maybe the agonizing screams of my victims. My hobbies are learning new jutsu and studying about the forbidden, my dream is to one day meet back up with someone who made a promise to me long ago, and for everyone in the leaf to know my name, one way or another." I said in a quiet yet intimidating voice, much like my brothers dark one. Naruto and Sakura scooted away from me. Sasuke smirked at me from behind his hands.

I smirked back but then both of our faces fell as we glared at each other. We got along fine and held interests being twins and all, however, He knew I wanted to meet up with Itachi, he just didn't know why. Just like I knew he wanted to kill our older brother.

We didn't return to reality until our sensei began talking again. "We will start our training tomorrow. Meet me at the training grounds at five thirty. Oh, and, don't eat breakfast. If you do, you'll throw up." Naruto and Sakura gulped. Sasuke and I just gave an impassive "Hn," and stood up.

* * *

We walked back to our apartment in silence. When we finally did get back I changed and then went back to find Sasuke. "So you still plan on killing Itachi huh?"

"And you still plan on going to find him." He said emotionlessly. "Why Katerina? He killed our family, our clan. What could possibly make you want to find that bastard?"

I looked away from Sasuke. "I made a promise to him, I plan on keeping it."

"He's a traitor."

"He's still our brother though. Like it or not Sasuke, he's still related to us."

"I don't care. I want to see him dead at my feet."

'Sasuke,' I thought. 'If only you knew.'

I started to walk to my room when Sasuke stopped me. "Katerina," He said. "If you get in my way, I'll kill you too." My eyes widened for a moment before I glared. Yanking my arm out of Sasuke's hold I went to my room and laid down on my bed. I let the tears fall silently. If you didn't count Madara, my brother's and I are the only Uchihas left. Unfortunately one, possibly two of us were going to end up dead.

I fell asleep wondering how things would be if I didn't have to keep this a secret. Or if Itachi had just killed me when he found out I overheard his conversation with the village elders and Danzo. Tomorrow I would begin my training as a leaf shinobi, however I didn't know how long I would hold that title before they labeled me a missing nin…only time would tell.

* * *

As soon as I was sure Sasuke was asleep I slipped out my window and to our old compound. I went to the secret Uchiha meeting place. Picking out one particular scroll I opened it, it was a scroll of forbidden jutsu. I began performing the hand signs and attempting the jutsu. I did this every night, ever since the 'mysterious' disappearance of my best friend Shikyo. I laughed bitterly. 'She was week anyways, I didn't need her. Besides, she helped me acquire a great power.' I thought activating my sharingan, and then my mangekyou. 'I can never let Sasuke know I awakened my sharingan when I was ten, and Itachi trained me how to use it. Now I have it fully activated and have acquired the mangekyou. All I need now is for Sasuke to leave, then I will finally be free…


	2. The Beginning

I awoke the next morning at four fifty-two. I sat up and looked around. 'Shit,' I thought. 'I must have passed out from chakra exhaustion.'

I looked at the open scroll in front of me. An advanced medical jutsu, only Uchihas can learn it, and few have ever succeeded. Not that it mattered much. Few have ever unlocked the mangekyou, so it wasn't really needed. However, from the time I unlocked it, I knew it was going to deteriorate my eyesight. If that happened, my attacks would be off and Sasuke would know something was off.

I headed back home before he realized I was missing. Ah, he wouldn't care anyways; he was used to me leaving for things early. I dressed for the day, then I headed out for the training session.

After Kakashi showed up five hours late, we completed what turned out to be a teamwork test. After finally passing we were told we could leave. Sasuke headed how but I told him I had something to do, I left to the messenger hawk building. A little bribing never hurt anyone, so I was able to get in no problem. I checked for the hawk that would stand out from the others, the one with one red eye and one black. I found it and detached the letter from it.

I opened the letter.

_Katerina,_

_I know it's been a while since I last wrote you. Things have been hectic here as of late. If I am correct the Chunin exams should be coming up soon. Something big is coming, be prepared. If our sources are correct, and usually they are, Orochimaru should be planning an attack on Konoha. We think he may be after Sasuke. If that happens I may be paying a visit._

_~Itachi_

I smirked, 'Typical Itachi,' I thought. 'Always keeping a keen eye on me and Sasuke, even if he is a wanted criminal.'

I wrote a reply to his letter.

_Itachi,_

_It's alright; it's dangerous to keep in touch, especially with the ANBU checking the mail. You probably don't want to know what I had to go through to get in here without being questioned. You are correct the exams will be here very soon. My entire team is annoying though. I'll be on the lookout for that bastard Orochimaru. Sasuke seems even more set on searching for power. If Orochimaru does come, I have no doubt that Sasuke will follow him. You may come shortly afterward, but I will be joining you soon after that. Keep me informed when you can._

_~Katerina_

I attached the letter to the hawk and it took off. "I'll see you soon…brother." I whispered.

* * *

Itachi's POV

I sat in room waiting for orders or more information. I heard a tapping on the window. When I looked over I saw the messenger hawk I used to communicate with Katerina. I opened the window and detached it. I motioned for it to leave and it did. I unrolled the scroll. After reading it over I sighed. I knew Katerina was right, the time was drawing near.

I snapped out of it when I heard a knock on the door. I hid the scroll in a drawer and opened the door. Sasori was standing there. "Itachi, you're needed to help recruit a new member." He said. "Deidara of Iwagakure, a rogue terrist bomber."

I nodded. "I'll be out in a moment." I said. I gathered my weapons pack and cloak before looking at the drawer. I'd reply later. Katerina was used to waiting.

* * *

Normal POV

3 month time skip. After the written Chunin exam:

"Go!" Anko said and everyone ran into The Forest of Death. Several hours later we found ourselves in the pit of hell. Itachi had been right, Orochimaru was there. After knocking Naruto unconscious, and petrifying Sakura, he battled me and Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Sakura and I yelled at the same time when Orochimaru bit him. I ran for him but was grabbed from behind.

"Oh no you don't." He said.

"Let go of me you pedophilic bastard!" I yelled.

"I think I should mark you also, just to get back at your older brother." He hissed. I felt agonizing pain as his fangs sank into my neck. I saw Sasuke's mark. It was the mark of heaven. He had a purer heart than he thought. I knew as I blacked out, with all the evil in my heart, I received the mark of hell.

* * *

I awoke with Naruto still unconscious next to me. I could hear fighting outside and went to check it out. I was fighting the bloodlust that was clouding through my veins. I knew it was the curse mark. I was thankful for my knowledge on forbidden jutsu. I was able to fight it back, just as Sakura got Sasuke's to come back.

Members of other teams were standing around. They looked like they wanted an explanation. I just rolled my eyes and walked away. I wandered out into the forest.

* * *

An hour later Sasuke found me. "You left us." He said.

"Yeah, so?"

"We would loose if I hadn't found you."

I looked at him. "I don't care." I said looking back away.

He glared. "But I do. I must become stronger, you know why."

"And you know I disagree with your choice Sasuke."

"You're a fool Katerina, and you're in my way."

"Then go through with what you said you would Sasuke. Kill me." I said glaring.

His eyes narrowed. "Don't fuck with me Katerina."

"I'm not. Do it. That is, if you can." I challenged.

His hand closed around my neck and he slammed me into the trunk of the tree we were in. "I'm not going to kill you right now." He said. "But when these exams are over, you will die."

"It'll be too late for that." I muttered. He heard me.

"What?"

I glared. "Don't worry about it. You'll know soon enough."

He let go of my neck. "Let's go." He said.

I held my neck breathing hard. "Bastard." I said. He just kept walking.

* * *

When everyone made it to the tower, we competed in the preliminaries. A month later was the final part of the Chunin exam. Then Orochimaru launched his attack. The Third Hokage fell. Only two people passed the Chunin exam, Shikamaru Nara…and me. I wasn't happy. I didn't want to pass.

I attended the Third's funeral, though I held no true feelings of remorse. To me he was merely an old man who sat as ruler of the village, nothing in my eyes. I may sound like a heartless bitch, but I honestly don't care, even if he was the one keeping Sasuke and me alive.

* * *

For two weeks I waited for Itachi to come. I never saw him. One night I was asleep when a chakra signature came into my senses. My eyes shot open and a hand clasped over my mouth.

"Don't scream." I recognized the voice. He took his hand away from my mouth.

"Itachi?" I asked.

"Yes," He looked me in the eye. I knew he was reading my chakra pattern. He brought his hand to my temple. "Katerina, what did you do?"

I looked away. "I needed the power." I whispered.

"It wasn't worth it Kat. You…"

"Do you think I don't know that?" I asked. "I've regretted it since I did it, and that was almost two years ago."

"Katerina, I still regret it, and I did it almost seven years ago." He said. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Why…" I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Why couldn't you have killed me when you found out I knew? Why would you put all the pressure on me? Sasuke is threatening to kill me, and I want to tell someone so badly I'm on the verge of suicide. How much longer do I have to do this?"

He just stared at me. Then he spoke. "Sasuke will be leaving soon. Just hold out for another month. That's all. I have to go."

He turned to leave. "Itachi," He turned back. "I'll wait one month, no more."

"You won't need more, I promise." He said.

I nodded. "Goodbye…again."

* * *

Sasuke found out that Itachi 'was after Naruto' and went to fight him. He lost. Naruto and Jiraiya went and found Tsunade to heal him. Then Sasuke fought Naruto. One morning Naruto and I were called to Tsunade's office. What she told us made me incredibly happy. Of course I didn't show it. "Last night Sasuke Uchiha was seen leaving the village by Sakura Haruno." That was all I needed to hear I tuned her out. That is, until she called me out. "Katerina," I looked up. "I would assume you want to be part of the pursuit?"

I smirked darkly. "Oh please, I've been waiting for this for almost seven years. I pulled the black cloak I was wearing off. I had a backpack with my things and my weapons pouches attached. "Sorry you guys, but I'm done with Konoha." I took off my headband and slashed the symbol. Then I jumped out the window. When I got to the gates I looked back. They were watching me, but made no attempt to stop me.

* * *

I found the clearing. I walked out. A blade came to my throat. I sighed and turned around. "I guess you were the on sent to meet me?" I asked.

"I guess, un. I wasn't even told who you were, just to meet you, un."

I raised an eyebrow. "Habit?"

"Sort of, un."

"Fine, you want to know who I am? Here's a clue." I looked him in the eye and activated my sharingan. He stepped back.

"Uchiha," He said darkly.

"I take it you've had a run in with my brother."

"So you're the bastard's sister, un. That's even worse."

"Why you…"

"What, un?"

"Ugh, just take me to the base already. I want to see my brother when he's not sneaking into my house."

"Fine, un."

* * *

After a very long five hours we finally got to the base. "Fucking long distance." I muttered.

I saw a familiar shadow waiting for me. "Itachi…" I breathed.

"I told you no more than a month didn't I?"

"Okay, you were right. But only this once." I said, and then I leaned up to his ear. "Does Madara already know?" I asked. He nodded. "Where do I go?" He motioned to me to follow him. I did and he showed me to my room. He told me everything would be sorted out tomorrow. Then I went to bed.

My new life would begin when I woke up. However I had a feeling that it wouldn't happen the exact way I was expecting. I would find out I was closer than I thought I would be.


	3. The Problems

The next day I found myself in Pein's office. "Katerina, since there is now an odd number of members, I have decided to put you in Deidara and Sasori's group. The annoying blond from the night before and a red head who oddly resembled a puppet entered.

My eyes widened at the blond. "You're kidding, right?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

His eyes met mine and we both glared. "No way in hell am I working with her, un." He said.

"Well at least we agree on something." I mocked.

"Shut the hell up."

"Enough you two!" Pein said. "My decision is final."

"But…" I started.

"Katerina…" He warned. I looked away glaring at the ground. "I suggest you three get to know each other. You're going to be working together for a while. Oh, and Deidara," The blond looked up. "I suggest you don't blow her up, unless of course you want to face Itachi again." The blond, Deidara he said, scowled.

"Yes leader." We all said.

He nodded. "Dismissed."

We walked out. I turned to Deidara. "Look, I don't like you; you don't like me, but let's try to not kill each other. I'd prefer to live long enough to serve my purpose, deal?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Just don't get in my way, un."

"I hate you." I hissed.

"You have no idea how much I do want to blow you up, un."

"But you won't, my brother would kill you."

"Why you…"

"Don't mess with me Deidara. You wouldn't be the first person I killed." I flashed my mangekyou for only a second before walking away, leaving a shocked Deidara behind.

I walked to Itachi's room and knocked on the door. He opened it. "I need to talk to you about something." I told him. He let me in.

"What is it?" He asked.

I sighed. "When Orochimaru attacked, he marked Sasuke." I started. "He did it so that Sasuke would follow him."

"I already knew that." Itachi said.

"I know, but Sasuke wasn't the only one." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"He said he did it to get back at you. Itachi," I pulled my hair back. "He marked me too."

Itachi's eyes widened. He touched the mark. "This is not good." He said.

"I know that." I said. "But I don't know what to do."

"Katerina, as long as he doesn't get to you you'll be fine. He has to activate the mark, which he clearly didn't do. Damn it, if I could, I'd kill that bastard."

"I know, but you can't so we're stuck like this." I looked at the clock. "Great, now I get to go and meet my new partners. I cannot stand one, and I don't know the other."

"Who are they?"

"Deidara and Sasori." I answered.

"I'm guessing you can't stand Deidara." He said. "I'm afraid that's my fault." I looked at him questioningly. "He didn't want to be an Akatsuki. I forced him to be on Pein's orders."

"So that's why he hates Uchihas." I said and Itachi nodded. "Well I have to go. I guess I'll deal with it."

"You'll get along with Sasori; you have a lot in common. You just have to get past their arguments about art."

I nodded. "See ya."

I went and met them. "You're late." Sasori said. "Something you should know is I hate do be kept waiting."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said. "Sorry but Orochimaru kind of caused me a major problem."

"Orochimaru, un?"

"Yeah, he attacked my village. Oh, and the pedophilic-snake-bastard decided to bite me." I said flipping my hair back.

"That's not good." Sasori said.

"That's what my brother said."

"So you were with the Uchiha bastard, un."

I glared. "Listen, you can bad mouth my brother anytime, just don't do it in front of me."

"Or what, un?"

"I'll kill you."

He slammed me into the wall. I activated my sharingan and looked him in the eye. "Let go." I hissed.

"That won't work on me, un. My left eye isn't affected by genjutsu."

"That's enough Deidara." Sasori said "I don't know what else to do. You two are ridiculous." He turned and left.

"Um, where's he going?"

"I don't want to know, un."

We were called to Pein's office. "I don't know what else to do, I'm sending you two on a mission together, just you two."

"What!"

"Now way, un." We said.

"Silence! You will go, and you will both come back alive. Otherwise the one who does come back alive will suffer consequences worse than death."

This was going to be harder than I thought.


	4. The Fighting

"Fine." I muttered. "What's the mission?"

"You two are to go to the five great nations, and gather information on their ANBU and how much they know about us."

"That's not too hard." I said.

Pein gave me the look that said 'I'm not done yet.' "You will fill every page of this book with information." He tossed me a book the size of a medical text book.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled. "That's going to take years!"

"Oh, and one more thing. You need to be back in time to resume the jinchuriki hunt. You have two and a half years."

"Why can't you just reassign her, un. I'm sure Uchiha wouldn't mind." Deidara said.

"Itachi and Kisame have there own mission, one that only the two of them could take."

"Damn it." I muttered.

"You have one hour to pack for the journey. If you're still here after that, you'll wish you were never born. Dismissed."

* * *

We left and I headed to my room. 'Stupid idiot,' I thought. 'If he would have just listened to me and left me alone, we wouldn't be in this mess.'

"Why the hell is my life so messed up?" I asked myself.

Someone knocked on my door. I opened it. Itachi was standing there. "I heard what happened." He said. I let him in.

"That stupid bastard," I said. "And now I'm going to have to spend more than two years with him."

Itachi looked shocked. "What do you have to do?"

"Fill this book on information from the five great nations." I said tossing him the book.

"Well you should be able to fill in the fire nation." He said. I shook my head.

"I honestly don't know that much. I only made Chunin because I spent my time studying forbidden jutsu, and making mine as strong as possible. I never paid attention to anything going on in the village. I didn't care." I said pulling several scrolls from a drawer and putting them in a backpack.

"You didn't want to become attached." He stated. I nodded.

"I wanted it to be easy to leave, I got my wish." I said putting my last cloak in my bag and sealing my things in a scroll. I put the scroll in my weapons pouch and my cloak over that. "I have to go." I said looking at the clock.

"Be careful Katerina, Deidara attacks recklessly but I'll admit he's strong."

"I'm not worried. Goodbye once again brother." I said sealing my room.

"Wait." I turned. "I took this the night of the massacre; I figured you'd want it back." He handed me the necklace my mother had given me. It had the Uchiha symbol charm on it.

"That's why I couldn't find it." I said. He nodded.

"Thank you." I said. "Goodbye…Itachi."

* * *

I walked out to find Deidara waiting. "Finally done talking to the bastard?" He asked.

"Were you watching me?"

"No, un. I came to see if you were ready and saw you in the hall with him. What were you talking about anyway, un?"

"He just gave something of mine back and was warning me that you're cocky but strong."

"Whatever, un. Let's go."

* * *

We traveled to the edge of rain. When we got there I turned to Deidara. "We should go to fire first since I know how to get in."

"No way, un. We're going to Earth."

"Don't start with me we're going this way." I started walking.

"No way, un." He said grabbing my wrist.

"Let go." I said. Something licked my wrist and I pulled back. "What the hell!"

He smirked and turned his palms up; he had mouths on his hands. "My kekkei genkai." He said.

"That's just creepy." I said.

"So are your red eyes." He said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Make me."

"I will." I said turning on my sharingan.

"I said before it won't work."

"This isn't a genjutsu." I said knocking him out. "Sorry Deidara, but spending my time reading old scrolls caused me to learn things most people don't know."

I pulled him over my shoulder and headed for Fire Country. 'I win.' I thought.

* * *

Five hours later Deidara woke up. I was sitting in front of the fire I had made. "What happened, un?" He asked holding his head. Realization crossed his face. "You," He said pointing at me. "You knocked me out, un."

"Yeah," I said. "What of it."

"You bitch!"

"Listen blondie, I never loose. So you might as well give up any hopes of going to Earth Country."

He came at me and I moved away. "Too slow." I mocked.

He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into a tree. "Don't mess with me, un."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said pushing him to the ground. I reached for my kunai pouch and my eyes widened. I had taken it off with my cloak.

"Looking for one of these." I looked up and Deidara flipped us to where I was under him with the kunai at my throat.

"Get off." I said trying to sit up.

"No," He said pushing me back down. The mouth on his had licked my shoulder. I involuntarily shivered. He smirked. "Sorry, un. Couldn't help it."

"Bastard," I muttered pushing him off. "Don't even try it."

"Try what, un?

"You know fucking what! Keep your creepy mouth hand things off of me."

"What if I don't feel like it, un?"

"I'll kill you."

"No you won't, you'd have to deal with Pein, un. So I can do what I want to." He said.

"You are unbelievable." I said.

"Your point, un?"

"My point is…" I stopped when a familiar chakra signature reached my senses. "No fucking way." I muttered.

"What, un."

"Nothing, I'll be right back." I said walking into the forest. I got a little ways in when a kunai was pressed to my throat. "So I was right, it is you." I said calmly turning around to face none other than Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Katerina?" He asked.

"Not looking for you if that's what you're worried about." I said pushing the kunai away. "Simply a mission handed down from the I have a stick up my ass leader of the Akatsuki."

"So you left too?"

"Hmm, what gave it away, the slashed headband, or the fact I'm out here alone?" I asked.

"Don't push me Kat."

I glared. "Damn it don't call me that. The only person who can call me that is…"

"Itachi, I know." He spat. "So you've already found him."

"Yes I have."

"I warned you to stay out of my way." He said.

"I don't care what you do to me Sasuke. I'm staying with him."

"Then you're a traitor to the clan as well." He said lunging at me with the kunai. I dodged cursing myself for coming unarmed. "You don't have your weapons pouch. That was a careless move."

"Well I didn't expect to run into you." I said dodging another slash.

"A good shinobi is prepared for anything." Sasuke said. He lunged again this time grazing my left side.

"Damn it." I cursed. He kicked me in the gut and I flew backwards into a tree. My mangekyou activated on instinct. I looked Sasuke in the eye.

He froze. "Y-you," Realization crossed his face. "Shikyo." He said. I nodded.

"She didn't go missing, she was murdered." I said.

"You're no different than him. That explains it." He said disappearing and reappearing behind me. He left a deep cut across my stomach. "I'll let you live a little longer, that is, assuming you survive those wounds." He vanished into the forest again.

I keeled over coughing up blood. 'Damn it.' I though. I stumbled back to the camp area. Deidara was going through my things.

"If I wasn't in agonizing pain and near death I'd kill you." I said. He turned around and his jaw practically hit the floor.

"What the hell happened, un?"

"My twin brother and I don't exactly get along." I said.

"So that's why you left, un." He said.

"Yeah," I said ripping the bottom half of my shirt off.

I looked at Deidara who was staring at me. I glared. "I can smash a boulder to pieces with on punch, keep staring and I'll do it to your face." He looked away. I healed both cuts. Thankfully I was able to do it without scarring.

I dug through my bag. 'Damn,' I though. 'That was my only long shirt.' It's not that I'm a slut or anything; I just find it easier to move when my stomach's not covered. Finally I pulled out one of my longer shirts; it ended just above my belly button. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Do you own any non-exposing clothes, un?" He asked.

"If I did would I be wearing this?" I countered.

"How would I know, un?"

"Are you that stupid?"

"Are you some whore, un?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions, and no I'm not. Are you transsexual?"

"What the hell, un? No I'm not!"

"Well it's kind of hard to tell."

"Do I need to take my shirt off, un?"

I blushed involuntary, "No, I'm good." I said.

He smirked. "Are you sure, un?" He asked moving closer.

"Get away from me." I said. "You are so fucking annoying."

"You know, the way you curse you'd get along with Hidan, un."

"Already met him; he seems pretty cool." I said. "At least I can tell he's a guy."

"He doesn't wear a fucking shirt, un!"

"Even if he did I'd be able to tell."

"At least I'm not some corner whore, un. How much do you ask per hour?"

"Keep it up and I'll make you a girl." I hissed.

"Try it, un." He challenged.

"Ugh, what the fuck was Pein fucking thinking! How is being on a fucking mission with you going to make anything better? I'm not going to be able to live two years with a sissy assed bitch like you!"

"Well guess what, un? You're stuck with me so get used to it!"

"Ass." I said.

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Fucker."

"Damn it, screw this I'm going to sleep, un. Maybe your bitchiness will have passed by the morning."

"Whatever," I said lying down on the opposite side of the fire as far away from him as I could get. "I hope you drop dead in your sleep."

"I hope you get mauled by bears, un."

"Ugh, just shut up and sleep."

"Fine, un!"

"Good!"

'This is never going to work.' I thought drifting into sleep. 'One of us is going to be dead before this is over, and it sure as hell isn't going to be me.'


	5. The Rescue

I awoke the next morning to shuffling beside me. I sat up and looked to see Deidara going through my things…again.

"You bastard stay out of my things!" I shouted.

"I'm going to guess this is what Uchiha gave you, un." He said holding up my necklace.

"Give me that." I said reaching for it. He held it above his head so I couldn't reach it.

"Make me, un." He mocked.

"If I could I would so kill you."

"But you can't so you won't, un."

"Give. It. Back."

"No."

I set my hand lightly on his chest. "Please?" I asked sweetly.

"Nice try un, but no."

I glared and put harmful chakra into my hand.

He jumped back dropping my necklace and clutching his chest. "What the hell, un."

"Next time just give it back."

He started coughing up blood.

"Damn it," I muttered. "I used too much chakra."

I pushed him so he lied on his back. He fought when I tried to get his shirt off.

"Relax idiot, or do you want to die?" I asked. He stopped fighting.

When I removed his shirt I was shock by how muscled he actually was. I was even more shocked by what looked like a mouth on the left side of his chest. I healed him before asking, "Um, Deidara. What's that?"

"My ultimate technique, if I use it, it'll cause a massive explosion. The downside is it'll kill me as well."

"Why don't you just use it then? That way your dead, and I won't have to face Pein since you killed yourself."

"You're pushing it, un." Deidara said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said packing up and putting the necklace _on_.

"Are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to knock you out again?"

"Fine, un. We'll go to fire country."

I smirked. "Good." I said. "You're heavy."

* * *

We traveled for several hours before we began nearing the Leaf's boarder. "We need to disguise ourselves now." I said.

I turned my hair red and my eyes purple. Deidara turned his hair black and his eyes green. We nodded and moved in, me going first.

When we got to the gates as I expected we were stopped by ANBU. "State your names and business with the leaf." They said.

"I'm Minami Tenshi, This is my cousin Sora; He can't talk." I said turning my head around to glare at Deidara, silently telling him 'Don't say a word'. "We're hear to visit some old friends." I said so sweetly it made me sick.

The ANBU nodded, allowing us to pass. As soon as we were a safe distance away Deidara spoke. "Why the hell did you make me a mute." He whispered angrily.

"Because knowing you, you probably would have said something stupid _Sora_. Now shut up before someone hears you."

He muttered something under his breath but shut up none the less.

I lead us to the only inn that didn't ask for your name as long as you paid up front. I paid for a room for one week. Deidara didn't look happy about it. "Hey I'm not thrilled either but I'm not made of money and they're expensive."

It was late so we went back to our room. Deidara seemed even more disgruntled about there being only one bed. I sighed. "I'll sleep on the floor." I said.

He looked at me surprised but said nothing.

I situated my sleeping bag on the floor and laid down. 'At least it's better than the forest.' I thought. I fell into a restless sleep. Having a nightmare about the inevitable I knew would happen.

* * *

_Sasuke fought Itachi. Dodging blows and aiming ones back at Itachi. Eventually Sasuke landed a major hit and Itachi collapsed. "It's over." Sasuke said raising his blade and driving it into Itachi's heart._

* * *

"ITACHI!" I screamed sitting up covered in sweat and breathing hard.

"What the hell was that?" Deidara asked.

"I had a nightmare asshole."

"About that bastard? It couldn't have been that bad."

"You're an insensitive bastard." I said fighting to keep my voice even. It didn't work.

"Are you crying, un?"

I buried my face in my knees and sobbed, not caring anymore.

"Whoa! Don't cry, un! I didn't mean it I swear. Just please stop! I hate it when girls cry, un!"

I looked at him tears still streaming down my face. "You're an idiot." I said bluntly as I forced the tears to stop. I wiped my eyes.

"You done." He asked cautiously. I nodded. He jumped when he looked at me. I figured my sharingan must have activated when I was crying. I shut it off and Deidara visibly relaxed.

"It's late enough for us to get up." I said standing and stretching. My already short shirt came up even higher so that it stopped just below my breasts. Deidara's eyes openly scanned my slim stomach causing me to blush. "Do I need to break your face?" I asked. He stopped staring.

* * *

I went into the bathroom took a shower and got dressed, activating my disguise once again. When I exited Deidara was already ready. I motioned for him to come and we left.

It was still early and few people were out on the streets. I lead Deidara around to a secret passage leading to the ANBU files. Itachi had told me about it. "See? My brother's not that bad." I said.

"Whatever, un." Deidara said.

I sighed quietly opening the door. I walked strait to where we needed to be and found the file on the Akatsuki. I activated my sharingan and read it over. I then read their profiles in the bingo book. Someone opened the main door and I quickly replaced the files motion for Deidara to leave. I follow soon after.

* * *

Once we returned to our room I took out the book that Pein gave us and began writing what I had read. "How can you remember all of that?" Deidara asked.

"I copied it with my sharingan. I read in an old scroll that the sharingan can copy more than jutsu. I figured it would work for this." I said.

"I still hate those demon eyes, un."

"Of course you do."

He stood looking over my shoulder at what I was writing. "How many pages did those files take up, un?"

"About ten, and those weren't the only files. We just got interrupted is all. We're going back tonight."

"What! No way, un. That was way too close."

"Tell me again why you're a missing nin?"

"Shut up, un!"

"Well I'm going back whether you decide to come or not." I said finishing the last page.

"What if you get into trouble, un?"

"Then I guess I'll have to get out on my own." I said pushing him away. "Go make some more art or something. I have someplace to go."

He raised an eyebrow as I once again disguised myself and left.

* * *

Deidara's POV

I watched Katerina leave. My only thoughts were, 'Where could she need to go in the village she abandoned?' I disguised myself and followed a safe distance behind her.

She went into a forest and traveled a ways until she came to a stone. A stone I notice with an engraving that looked like it had been carved like Katerina's handwriting.

It simply read a name and date. Shikyo was the name, and the date was two years ago today.

I watched Katerina fall to her knees in front of the stone. To my displeasure she was crying again. For an emotionless Uchiha she sure did cry a lot. She spoke and I could just here what she said. My eyes widened.

Normal POV

* * *

"Shikyo," I muttered. "Please forgive me. I've regretted what I did for the past two years. Acquiring the mangekyou wasn't worth losing the only person who ever truly considered me to be a friend. I've grown up with no friends and a brother who hates me. I'm sorry Shikyo. Believe me I am."

I kneeled in silent prayer before confronting the idiot that I knew had followed me. I threw a kunai in his direction. "What the hell, un!"

"You followed me! I told you to do something else for a reason!"

"You killed your best friend, un."

I clenched my fists. "How do you think I got the mangekyou? That's how you get it!" I was crying again but from fury. "Did you think you could get something as powerful as this by just training? Every powerful thing in the shinobi world comes with a sacrifice. This is the sacrifice for the mangekyou."

Deidara was silent.

"You know what makes me sick about this village? If they had just looked in the Uchiha's forest they would have found what happened to Shikyo and who had killed her. That is unmistakably my handwriting, but everyone was too afraid to come here. According to village records she's still missing, just missing, not murdered."

I fell back on my knees. "No one wanted to come near me when I was younger. They treated me like I was death. All because they knew how close I had been to Itachi. They figured I was just like him. Well they wound up being correct, but back then I wasn't at all. Shikyo was the only one who realized this. Ironically her name means death. When I was twelve I began wanting more power. I read in some of my clans old scrolls powers my eyes could obtain. However I needed the mangekyou to learn these. I killed Shikyo within the next month."

"Why did you just tell me all that, un?"

"I don't know." I said. "I guess it's because I've kept it bottled up inside of me for so long. I needed to tell someone and you just happened to be the one who was around." Something hit me all of a sudden. "Deidara," He looked at me. "My brother said you didn't want to be in the Akatsuki, but you were already a missing nin. What's your story?"

"I don't have to tell you, un."

I looked away. "You're right, you don't. I was just wondering."

"Yeah, well unlike you I can live with my past locked inside, un." He said.

"We'll see how much longer you last. Your past probably isn't as bad as mine so you can live with it longer."

"I'll live with it forever, un."

"Whatever," I said standing. "Let's go, it's getting late. I'm going back to the ANBU headquarters. Are you coming or not?"

"Fine, un. I'll come."

I smirked. "That's what I thought."

* * *

We returned to the headquarters and snuck in again. "Look for any files on the Akatsuki or its members, including me or my brother." I whispered.

Half an hour into our search Deidara said something that caused my heart to speed up. "Hey I found Uchiha's old mission files, un."

"Give me those!" I said quickly and a little too loud.

"Shh, okay, un, relax!" He said quickly.

I looked through the file and sure enough the Uchiha Massacre was in there. 'That was way to close.' I thought.

The door we came in opened and I swerved around. 'Shit.' I thought. I grabbed all the files I had found and gave them to Deidara. "You're a long distance fighter so get out of here and don't drop those. I'll hold him off." I said. Deidara nodded and dashed past the ANBU.

I turned of my disguise and the ANBU member spoke. "Katerina Uchiha," They said. "Why am I not surprised."

"That voice," I whispered. "Waru?"

"So you do remember." He said.

Waru is Shikyo's older brother. He suspected me from the start but no one would listen to him. They said he couldn't pin such a serious crime on an twelve year old. Little did they know he was right on the mark, and I just proved it.

"Working for the Akatsuki now? I guess you were like your traitorous brother after all." He said.

"So you figured me out." I said. "Let's see if you're as weak as your sister was." A pain shot through my chest as I said this but I ignored it. "Don't worry, I'll bury you next to her."

"You won't get the chance." He said. "You're going to die here."

"We'll see."

* * *

Deidara's POV

I looked back and realized I should probably go help her. I sealed the files in a scroll and slipped it into my weapons pouch. I then created a giant clay bird. 'Damn it Katerina, you owe me for this.' I thought going back.

* * *

Normal POV

I dodged another blow only to be grabbed from behind. 'Damn it.' I though. 'He used a shadow clone.'

I managed to get hold of a kunai. "Die Katerina!" The shadow clone disappeared and his katana stabbed into my shoulder just missing my heart. He glared and pulled the blade up ripping my flesh snapping my collar bone as he did so. I cried out in pain as my entire left side went limp. I was breathing heavily and collapsed. 'So this is it.' I thought. 'I'm going to die. Forgive me Itachi. I died before I could complete my mission.'

The wall was blown up. "Get away from her, un."

"Deidara," I muttered before passing out.

* * *

I awoke in a forest clearing. My left arm was bound and I noticed my bone had been realigned and half mended. There were bandages around my wound. I tried to remember what happened and then remembered that Deidara had come back for me. I tried to sit up but winced and lied back down.

"Finally awake, un?" I looked over and saw Deidara leaning against a tree nearby. "I know some basic medical jutsu but nothing major. I tried to mend your bone and could only heal it half way. By the way, you can slap me for taking your shirt of later."

I looked and noticed I was only wearing my bra. I turned a deep shade of red. "I'd kill you if you hadn't saved my life. Why'd you come back for me anyway?"

"I didn't want to have to face Pein, even if I wasn't the one who killed you. Not to mention Uchiha. Plus you'd probably come back to haunt me, un."

I smirked. "That's the only reason?"

"Yes, it is, un." He said glaring. "Don't push your luck."

"Oh, come on. Admit it. You're starting to enjoy hanging around me."

He scowled but said. "I'll admit you're not as bad as your brother, but I wouldn't say I enjoy your company."

"Ouch, that hurts. Especially since I think your fun to hang around, in that annoying I mostly want to kill you kind of way."

"Whatever, un."

"If I could move I'd come hit you."

"Can't you heal yourself, un?"

"Yeah, when my chakra replenishes."

"So we're stuck here for a while then, un?"

"At least a day." I said, then I remembered something. "Did you get those files?"

"Yeah, un. I already copied them."

I was surprised. "How long was I out?"

"Three days."

My eyes widened. "Damn," I muttered.

"What, un?"

"Nothing, I just hate healing wounds that are a few days old. I have to figure out the healing pattern in order to heal them. It's a pain in the ass."

"Sounds tough, un."

"What do you care?"

"I don't."

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep."

"Don't sleep for three days again."

"I won't, wake me up in a few hours."

"Okay, un. I'm warning you now though, something happens I'm leaving you behind."

"Sure you are." I said drifting into unconsciousness again.

* * *

I woke up to someone poking me. "Wake up, un."

My eyes snapped open. "Would you stop poking me?"

Deidara jumped back. "Sorry, un. I wanted to make sure you were awake."

I went to sit up again forgetting I couldn't. However pain didn't come. I looked at Deidara. "Did you try to heal me again?"

"Yeah, un." He said.

I smirked. "You're blushing."

He turned redder. "I am not!"

I laughed. "Whatever." I said. I checked my chakra stored and found I had enough to at least mend the bone completely. I did so.

"We can move out in the morning." I said. "For now, we wait."


	6. The Feelings

I awoke the next morning with all of my chakra stores full again. I quickly healed the rest of the wound and went to wake Deidara up.

I kicked him in the side. "Get up idiot!" I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist pulling me on top of him.

"Poking is one thing, un, but kicking's another."

"Deidara let me the hell up."

"No, I like you in this position, un."

"You perv! I still don't have a shirt on!"

"I know, un."

I turned red and slapped him…hard. He let go. "If that leaves a bruise I'm not healing it. You deserved it."

"Bitch."

"I know."

"So why'd you blush, un. Did you like that position?"

"You ass; do I need to slap you again?"

"No I'm good." He said holding his other cheek.

"Heh, that's what I thought."

"I'll get you back, un."

"Sure you will."

* * *

We left and headed for Earth Country. "Happy now?" I asked.

"Very," He said smirking.

I looked away blushing. 'Why the hell is he affecting me like this? Annoying bastard.'

"I'll leave this to you. Since you're the one from Iwagakure."

"Fine with me, un."

"Just don't screw up."

"I won't, un. Oh, and this time, you're the mute."

Deidara stayed true to his word. I'm his distant mute cousin. "Fuck you Deidara." I said once we were in our room at the inn.

"How hard, un?"

I turned blushing again. "You're unbelievable." I said.

"And you're a childish brat, un."

"Deidara do you eve know how old I am?"

"No, un."

"Wait, how old are you?"

"Sixteen, un."

"Okay how many years younger than you do you think I am?"

"At least three, un."

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm fourteen almost fifteen."

"And I'm almost seventeen so lets just say two years."

"Fine."

Deidara led the way to the Anbu files. "Do you know how often someone comes down here?" I asked.

"No idea, un."

I sighed. "I guess we're winging it then."

* * *

I helped Deidara find files. Finally I came across one the peaked my interests. It was Deidara's old missions file. I opened it and began reading. Five minutes later someone spoke from behind me causing me to jump. "Enjoying that, un?"

"Damn it Deidara; don't do that!"

"Some things need to be kept a secret, un. You get to far in and you might see something you'd wish you hadn't."

I handed him the file. "I know how that works." I said. "That's why I didn't want you reading my brothers file." My eyes widened in realization. "You read my file, didn't you?"

"What makes you say that, un." He asked backing away.

"The Uchiha Clan's files were kept together in order by family. If you found Itachi's then Sasuke's and mine should have been right next to his."

"I…"

"Don't lie to me Deidara, because I will find out. And when I do, it won't be pretty."

"Yeah, un."

"So you saw…"

He nodded. "That had to have been one hell of a nervous breakdown, un."

"Heh, it was right after the Uchiha Massacre. I was an emotional mess. It caused me to go on a killing spree. The third covered it up; otherwise I'd be six feet under right now." I said turning away so he wouldn't see me cry again. "That was by far one of the worst things I've ever done."

"I can probably match that, un." I forced the tears to stop and looked at him. "I used to work as a terrorist bomber, un."

"Finally want to tell me your past?" I asked.

He sighed. "Fine, un."

I smirked "Go on then."

"I used to be the student of the Third Tsuchikage, un. He thought I was incredibly annoying, but still seemed proud."

"I can agree with him there; you are annoying."

"Shut up, un! As I was saying, I have a kekkei genkai called explosion release. I was also very good at creating clay sculptures, un."

"I'll admit those are really good." He looked surprised. "What?"

"I thought Uchiha's didn't care about my art un."

"What make's you think that?"

"Your brother didn't, un."

"Yeah, and my other brother probably wouldn't either, but that doesn't mean I don't. Anyways, continue on with your story."

"After a while I started craving a kinjutsu that was passed down here in Iwagakure: a technique that allows one to knead chakra into substances. I violated the law and stole the technique, un. I used the exploding clay and discovered that's what I had been looking for; the art of a single moment. I fled the village and became a missing nin. I worked as a terrorist bomber for hire. The Akatsuki caught wind of me and pursued me. I was located by Sasori, Kisame, and your brother. Pein had told them to recruit me, un. I refused resulting in Uchiha challenging me, promising to leave me alone if I won. I accepted but was overpowered by those stupid demon eyes of yours."

"Hey, I'm not my brother okay? I'm not even the same gender."

"You sure?" He asked smirking.

I punched his arm. "Yes I'm sure!"

"Anyways I was forced to join the Akatsuki, but I will forever hate anyone possessing those red eyes, un."

"Thank Deidara, thanks a lot." I said.

"Except for you, un. You seem okay."

I smirked. "So you don't mind me being around."

"Not like that, un!"

"Whatever, anything else?"

"Not really, aside of the fact that it's because of your brother that genjutsu doesn't work on me."

"I will get him back for that later. Okay then, we should probably grab the files and get the hell out of here before someone shows up."

"Agreed, un."

* * *

We got out and went back to the inn. "See, I told you that you'd end up telling me eventually." I said.

"Shut up, un."

"Oh, come on. I told you mine first, and in my opinion that was a stupid move on my part."

"So you're calling yourself stupid, un?"

"No," I said letting my hair down. When my hand hit my neck I realized something. There was no chain there. "Deidara, when you saved me, did you see a necklace on the floor?" I asked slightly panicked.

"Relax, un. I got it, although the chain's broken." He said walking over and handing me the necklace.

I hugged him without thinking. "Thank you." I said.

"Um, no problem, un?"

I pulled back. "That never happened."

He smirked. "Yes it did."

"No it didn't."

"Yes it did."

"Shut up." I said blushing. "I'm going to take a shower." I said walking to the bathroom. "Try anything and I swear to god you will be a girl when you wake up."

"Got it, un."

* * *

I let the hot water loosen my muscles. I looked and saw the wound I couldn't close was bleeding again. Blood washed down the drain. I tried to close the wound again with no success. Cursed blades always were Waru's specialty. Finally I just stopped the bleeding.

I wrapped it and got dressed going back out into the room. Deidara was sitting on the bed copying the files. "At least you're useful." I said.

He looked up. "Why's your arm still wrapped, un?"

I sighed. "Waru's specialty was cursed blades. I can't close the wound."

"That explains why I couldn't, un."

"I'm an advanced medical nin, and you only know the basics. If I can't close it there's no way you could."

"You're right, un."

"It's getting late; we should get some rest." I said pulling my sleeping bag out.

"Wait," Deidara said. I looked at him. "You can sleep with me if you want. I promise not to try anything." He said a smirk plastered on his face.

"I don't believe that for a second, but I really don't want to sleep on the floor." I said climbing up next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I stiffened. He whispered "Relax," and I did. I fell into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and realized I had rolled over so I was now lying on Deidara's chest. I quickly sat up. The blonde sleeping next to me stirred and opened his eyes. He smirked and I realized his arm was still draped over my waist. "Good morning, un." He said pulling his arm away.

"Yeah, you too." I said getting up.

"What, afraid to stay near me too long, un? I kept my word didn't I? I didn't try anything." He said.

"Still, with you I'm never sure what to think." I said stretching. I didn't say anything when I caught Deidara scanning my body again. I figured it might be fun to tease him a little.

"Deidara is there a hot spring in this village?" I asked.

"Not in it but there's one just outside it, un."

I sighed. "Never mind then. I'll wait until we go to Lightning Country. I know of a private on there anyway." I said. He smirked. "What? I haven't been to one in forever; give me a break."

"You do realize how many Anbu are there right, un?"

"Yeah, so? I can take care of myself." I said.

"I'm not saving you if you get into trouble, un."

"I didn't think you would."

"We should go see if we can find anymore info and then get out of the village, un."

* * *

We went back and looked for more files. We couldn't find any. We were about to leave when Anbu surrounded us. "Shit," I muttered. "They found us." Deidara stepped in front of me.

"This is my village, un. I'll stay behind, get out of here." He said.

"Deidara, why…"

"Because you're different, and I don't want you to get killed." He said.

"Deidara," I whispered but nodded and left…or so he thought. I got a good distance away and then watched the battle by reading chakra. If I thought he needed me I'd go back.

I saw smoke coming from the headquarters and I rolled my eyes. "Him and his bombs." I muttered. Something caught my senses. More Anbu had shown up, and Deidara was running out of chakra. "You idiot." I muttered as I went back.

I went in through a hole in the ceiling. "I told you to run, un."

"Not a chance." I said. "Get behind me and blow a hole in that wall." He went to protest but I cut him off. "Trust me." I said. He blew up the wall. "Now get behind me or I'll end up killing you too." He did. I shut my eyes and activated my mangekyou. I opened my right eye. "Amaterasu," I whispered. Black flames engulfed the Anbu. "Let's go." I told Deidara. We got out of the village.

* * *

Once I was sure we were a safe distance away I told Deidara to wait and I collapsed holding my right eye.

"Are you okay, un."

"I should as you that! You knew you couldn't take them!"

"I didn't want you to get killed."

"You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed! You…" He shut me up by pressing his lips on mine. I froze.

"You talk too much, un."

I embraced him. "Don't ever do that again." I whispered. I looked him in the eye. He pushed hair away from my face and he kissed me again. We didn't part anytime soon.


	7. The Confession

I awoke lying on Deidara's chest. I slowly sat up and looked at the blonde. 'Damn,' I thought. 'I didn't even realize I was falling for the idiot.' Deidara stirred and looked up at me.

He smirked. "Hey, un." He said. "What's up?"

"Nothing idiot." I replied.

"Oh someone's touchy, mad because I wouldn't give you more, un."

My mouth dropped. "You sick bastard."

"Hey I'm just speaking the obvious un."

"No, you're speaking your wishes."

"Am not."

"Are too, admit it Deidara, you want what I won't give you."

"Shut up, un."

"Now who's the touchy one?"

He growled, "Katerina, stop it before I do something you won't like."

I knew what he was implying. "How do you know I won't like it?" I asked.

He leaned forward and crushed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer. His hands ran up my bare sides. One of the mouths on his hand licked my side causing me to gasp and pull back. I looked at him and he smirked. "Forget about those?" He asked.

I gave a half-hearted glare. "Yeah I did." I said.

"The mouths on these hands are good for more than just making bombs." He said suggestively.

I shivered and pushed him away. "You're unbelievable Deidara."

"And you're annoying, un. We should get ready to move, un." He said.

"Yeah," I said. "Where should we go now."

"I don't care, un." He said. "I got to go where I wanted to."

"Well, let's go to Suna then." I said.

"Fine, un, but this time I'm not walking."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He smirked and pulled out his clay. He molded it into the shape of a bird and tossed it on the ground. It grew into a giant bird. He jumped on top of it. "Coming, un?" He asked.

"That thing isn't a bomb, is it?" I asked cautiously.

"No, un, if it was I wouldn't be on top of it." He said. I looked at him suspiciously but climbed on next to him anyway.

"If I die I'll kill you." I said.

"If you die I will too, un." He replied.

"Touché," I said.

* * *

We continued to fly until I saw Suna's gate in the distance. "Deidara, land." I said.

"Fine, un." He said.

"I once had a friend from Suna, I might be able to disguise myself as her cousin, but you'll have to wait here." I said.

"What, un, no way."

"Deidara trust me on this one, I get a feeling you don't want to go to Suna just yet."

"Whatever, un, do what you want."

"I'll be right back idiot, this is one village I know like the back of my hand." I said before dashing towards the gate. I once again disguised myself as Minami and headed towards the gate. I knew Minami and I hoped that I could pull this off, I also hope she wasn't currently visiting the village by some off chance.

* * *

I approached the guards, "Lady Minami," they said, "You didn't send notice you were coming."

"I don't plan on staying long," I said. "There was something I wanted to give Kita, and I wanted to pick something up as well. I'll be here two days at the most." It wasn't a lie. I did want to give Kita something, and I was picking something up."

"Alright, but stay out of trouble."

"Not to worry Kano, I will."

* * *

I walked through the gates and headed for Kita's house praying Gaara wasn't there. I knocked and she opened the door.

"Minami?" She asked. "I shook my head and slowly let my disguise fade away. She gasped. "Katerina," She pulled me inside. "What the hell are you doing here." She hissed. "You have ANBU from every nation looking for you. What on earth did you do?"

I sighed. "I abandoned Konoha and joined Akatsuki." I said.

Her mouth dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"A promise I made to Itachi seven years ago." I said.

"What about Sasuke? How do you think he feels?"

"He left before I did, only he went with Orochimaru."

"You're still fighting with him aren't you?"

I nodded. "He tried to kill me shortly after I Joined Akatsuki." I said. "And then I ran into Waru on a mission."

"What Mission?" She asked suspiciously.

"The one I'm still on, and once I complete this part I'll be on top of Suna's bingo book as well." I said. "I can't stay here long Kita; I wanted to return something in case I never get to see again you after this." I handed her the ring she had left at my house the last time she had come to Konoha. I knew who had given it to her and how much it meant to her. "If any ANBU files go missing, you know who did it."

I was gone before she could reply.

* * *

I found the back entrance to the ANBU headquarters with ease. I looked through the files finding the main Akatsuki files and the personal member files. I just took them remembering the last times we tried to stay and read them. I slipped back out and darted to the back gate of Suna dropping my disguise as I went. I didn't want to get Minami in trouble.

I found where Deidara was waiting. "Back already, un? What'd you do get caught?"

"No I reviled myself. And I got the files." I said tossing them to him.

"What? Why the hell would you revile yourself, un."

"Because I wanted Kita to know it was me."

"You're insane, un."

"Would you like me if I wasn't?"

He smirked. "Probably not, un."

"Didn't think so."

* * *

We decided to go to the Village Hidden in the Mist next, but seeing how we still had six months and only twenty pages left to fill and two nations left we decided to take a break.

"You realize my brother would murder you if he found out what we've been up to."

"Then let's not tell him, un."

"No, I think I'll tell him." Deidara glared at me. "Relax dude I was kidding."

"You know in a couple weeks I'll technically be a minor to you."

"You're point, un?"

"That's even more of a reason for my brother to want to kill you."

"Can we not talk about Uchiha, un."

I sighed. "Fine." I said. Rolling back on my back and staring at the sky. "Why were you so intent on killing me when we first met?" I asked.

"I had no real reason except for you were Uchiha's sister. I figured you'd be like him. That theory was proven wrong."

"Obviously," I said. Deidara rolled over so his torso was above me.

"What's that mean, un?" He asked.

"You know what that means." I say.

"Are you testing me, un?"

"Maybe…" I started to say but stopped when I felt Deidara's hand on my outer thigh. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know, un." He said moving his hand on top of my thigh.

"Deidara don't or I'll knock you out." I say threateningly.

"No you won't." He says.

"Want to bet." I asked activating my sharingan. He pulled his hand back and I let out the breath I'd been holding.

He looked at me curiously. "What?" I asked.

"I can't figure you out, un,"

"What do you mean?"

"You're very defensive, which is unusual for sixteen year old girls unless…" He trailed off.

I looked away. "Stop talking Deidara." I muttered.

"So it is true." He said.

"I've been traveling with you since I was fourteen. Yes it's true." I said.

"So not once when you went out alone?"

"Not once." I said.

"You know that's all you had to say, un. I would have stopped."

"I was afraid you'd make fun of me."

"Why would I make fun of you for that, un?"

"I don't know."

"Your weird, un." He said.

"Whatever," I said rolling away from him. "I'm going to sleep."

"Hey, un. That's not a good reason to be mad at me, un."

"It's good enough for me."

"Hey, un." He said pulling back into him. "I didn't mean anything by it."

I rolled over and molded my body against his. "I know, I was just being stupid."

"It's not stupid, un. I shouldn't have pressed like that."

"Goodnight Deidara."

"Goodnight, un."


	8. The Return

I awoke the next morning to Deidara screaming at me to get up.

"Five more minutes." I muttered.

"We may not be alive in five minutes if you don't get up, un."

I shot up. "What's happening?" I asked seriously.

"ANBU found us. It feels like they're from Lightning country."

"That's not good." I said throwing my things on a scroll and sealing it.

"No duh, un."

"Let's go," I said sticking it in my weapons pouch.

Deidara brought out his giant clay bird and pulled me on with him.

"I can't believe they realized those files were missing so fast." I muttered.

"It's lightning, you never know what to expect with them, un."

"Good point." We got away and started heading back towards Amegakure.

* * *

"Wonder who's still here, I mean some members probably left already to hunt for the jinchuuriki." I said as we approached the gates.

"Well I know for a fact your brother will still be here, un."

We landed and walked up to the gates which automatically opened when whoever was working it saw our cloaks. The first thing I noticed when we got to the base was the absence of one cursing Jashinist and his annoyed partner. 'must have left already.' I thought.

The next thing I noticed was my brother who walking into the main room moments after we did. "Hey Itachi." I said.

He froze before looking over at me. "Katerina?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm back and alive. It's a miracle believe me." I said meaning one thing but making sure he took it as another. I couldn't give any hints whatsoever about me and Deidara.

* * *

After making sure my brother knew I was back and alive Deidara and I went to the leader's office. I knocked and we heard "Come in." We entered.

"Katerina, Deidara, it's good to see your back…and alive." He added.

"Yeah, it took a while but at least we aren't trying to kill each other anymore." I said.

"Yes, you have the book filled I assume."

I took it out and laid it on his desk. "Good, you may want to find Sasori. He'll be wanting to start the hunt now that you're back."

"Understood,"

"Dismissed," He said and we turned to leave. "Oh, and Katerina," I stopped while Deidara kept going. I looked at Pein quizzically. "You may want to cover those marks on your neck." My eyes widened before I quickly left the room cursing under my breath.

* * *

I went to find Sasori and Deidara after stopping at my room and covering the marks on my neck. 'Damn it Deidara, I told you not to leave a mark.' I thought as I hurried down the hall. I found them in the training grounds.

"Sorry, leader pulled me back for something." I said glaring a Deidara.

"What'd I do, un?" He asked defensively.

"I'll tell you later. Anyways, when are we leaving to start the jinchuuriki hunt?"

"Well since you just got back, we'll leave in a week." Sasori said. I nodded, then motioned for Deidara to follow me.

* * *

We entered my room and I shut the door behind me. "You marked me." I muttered angrily.

"How…"

"Leader noticed." I said. His eyes widened. "I hold a lot of secrets locked away in my heart Deidara, but you are by far the greatest. I can't let this one be told."

"I know, un. I didn't think anyone would really notice."

"You're lucky my brother didn't, and I know he didn't or you'd be dead right now."

"Good point, un."

"Just be more careful." I said wrapping my arms around him and setting my head against his chest.

"I will, un."

* * *

Of all the secrets I hold in my heart, Deidara truly is the greatest. Even Shikyo's murder didn't top this. Being back with the others again will be difficult, but we'll figure something out, we always do. We'll just have to keep marks hidden and emotions in check. The Jinchuuriki hunt starts soon, and I get the feeling I may be seeing some of my old friends again. I'll have to keep it hidden from them too. I'll have to hide, my other life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this my past 14-year-old self thanks you. My present 22-year-old self thinks you might be a masochist. XD If you left kudos or commented you're a saint. See ya!


End file.
